poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Faba's Revenge!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Faba's Revenge! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The episode begins) - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Faba's Revenge! Narrator: Lillie: - - - - - - - - -- - - - Dan Kuso: Hey Bulma, what you doing? Bulma: I creating six new mechanical Bakugan just for you Drago. Drago: For me? Bulma: Yeah, for you - - - - - Pan: Yeah, go home, Mr. Four Eyes. Goku: Hold on. Goten: What's up? Gohan: What is it, Dad? - - - Yamcha: What's happening? Tien Shinhan: What's Faba doing? Krillin: Can someone tell me what's going on? Goku: Oh no. He's stealing Nebby! Vegeta: What?! Bulma and Chi-Chi: Stealing?! - - - Spike the Dragon: I thin it's itching a little.........I can not stop!!!!! (Spike shouting fire) Smolder: What happend Spike???, All I had to do was follow the smoke. Spike the Dragon: (low voice, straining) Leave me alone! Smolder: What? Spike the Dragon: (low voice, straining) Leave! Me! Alone! Smolder: I can't under... Was that "sleeves made of foam"? Spike the Dragon: (low voice) I said, leave (normal voice) me alone! (belches, breathes fire, sighs) Smolder: (laughs) Wow! I have seen some pretty bad molts in my time, but yours takes the cake! Spike the Dragon: Molts? Smolder: The molt? Super painful stone scales, fire burps, uncontrollable volume shifts? It's all part of growing up dragon. Congrats! Spike the Dragon: (groans and winces) Smolder: Oh. Sorry. Spike the Dragon: No-no-no-no-no. The last time I grew up, I turned into a giant greedy monster. Smolder: Thats Greed-induced bigness. That's totally different. The molt is completely normal. Every dragon goes through it. Pretty soon, you'll leave and strike out on your own. Spike the Dragon: Why would I do that? Smolder: Have you been living with ponies your whole life? Spike the Dragon: Uh-huh. Smolder: Oh. Well, in the Dragon Lands, a molter's loved ones kicks them out at the first stone scale. Spike the Dragon: What? Why? Smolder: I think it's biological. We call it the "molt effect". I haven't even told you about the smell. Spike the Dragon: Smell? (sniffs) Ugh! Smolder: Yeah. I mean, I love my brother and all, but one whiff, and I was all "See ya!" (sniffs) Speaking of which... Spike the Dragon: Wait! Does the molt effect happen to ponies too? (gasps) Twilight already asked me to leave the castle today. If she kicks me out, where am I gonna live? I'm too young to grow up! Smolder: I'm sure you'll find a nice......hoard of gems to guard or a village to terrorize. Oh, now that dragons and ponies are friends, I guess that's off the table. Spike the Dragon: So no creature's gonna wanna be around me? Smolder: Oh, I didn't say that. That molt stench is a magnet for predators. Tatzlwurms, hydras, rocs... Spike the Dragon: Dragons are scared of rocks? Smolder: R-O-C-S. Rocs? Humongous birds of prey that can snack on a molting dragon like candy! Spike the Dragon: (low voice) So Twilight's kicking me out, and the only creatures who don't find me disgusting want to eat me? Smolder: Seriously, I heard none of that. Spike the Dragon: (loud voice) Twilight's kicking me out, and the only creatures who don't find me disgusting want to eat me?! Smolder: Congrats! Spike the Dragon: Smolder..........I can tell you a secret if you tell them about the molt to my friends, they will probably throw me out and stop being my friends, they more than friends ..........they are my family......I recently met Goku, Yugi, Ali, Ben, Freakzoid, you, everyone, do not want to separate me from you. Smolder: Okay Spike, i will dont the molt to nobody, this is our secret Spike the Dragon: Thanks Smolder Smolder: You welcome...........but how are they going to explain about the grains Spike the Dragon: I only say for a normal puberty - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Faba: Closer... and now! (Brings out a net and catches Nebby) I got you! (But then he sees Wobbuffet) Your not Nebby! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Silvally! (Back to the episode) Faba: Wait, I know who you are. Your with those three! - - Philmac: I found you, Faba! - - - - Drago: Summon more Ultra Beast!? - - - SpongeBob: Faba! (Squidward, in his Sour Note form, breaks the door down with his clarinet music) Stop this madness! Stop it right now! - Philmac: (Screaming in rage) WHY?! WHY YOU DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS KEEP INTERFERING?! - - Emerl: Alright, Faba, that's it! This has gone far enough! Tai Kamiya: Enough of this! Agumon: That's right, so stop this! - Patrick: If you don't let little Nebby go right now, THINGS ARE GONNA GET CRAZY!!! Philmac (Rage mode): You already said that before, YOU JERK!!! - Piccolo: Faba, your arrogance embarrasses us and shames you. Philmac: (Screaming in rage) WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!! - Faba: Yes. It's an ultra wormhole! Lusamine: Turn it off now! Faba: Why would I do that? This is exactly what you wanted. Lusamine: I never wanted this. Are you trying to put Lillie in danger again!? - Philmac (Rage mode): STAY OUT OF THIS! - Spike the Dragon: Finally, the itching is stopped! (But then Spike began to turn to stone) What's happening, I-I can't Move! (Spike has turned to stone completely) Twilight Sparkle: Spike, no! (All is shocked to what happend to Spike) Smolder: I'ts happening...........Spike turns into a stone, its 2nd phase of the mold Sandbar: WHAT?! (Then the Ultra Beast appears) - Philmac (Rage mode): WHAT THE HECK?! Ash Ketchum: Was that an Ultra Beast? Gladion: - Emerl: '''Listen to yourself, Faba! This isn't what Lusamine wants! You didn't do all of this for her or Lillie, you did it for only yourself! - - - - - Sakura Avalon: Fennekin we can do it together. (Fennekin nod. Fennekin get back up and then she began to evolve) '''Sakura Avalon: Fennekin? Madison Taylor: She's starting to evolving! (Fennekin evolves into Braixen) Sakura Avalon: Fennekin you evolved. Faba: What? Pan: Who's that Pokemon? Rotom Pokedex: Braixen the Fox Pokemon. A Fire type and the evolved form of Fennekin. When Braixen pulls the twig out of its tail, the friction from its fur sets the wood on fire. It can use this flaming twig as a tool or a weapon. Sakura Avalon: Alright Braixen use Flamethrower! (She fire her attack to hit UB-01) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Groans in pain) Grrr! (Philmac use his rocket-jets and flies away to escape.) Rainbow Dash: Hey, come back here you coward! N.A.N.O.: Never mind him right now! Emerl: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Nebby started to evolve) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Sakura's Fennekin evolves into Braixen. (the episode ends)